Common holster mounts are generally designed to secure a gun holster to a single object or surface. This may be the handlebar of a vehicle, a wall, a piece of furniture, or various other objects. Common holster mounts lack versatility, limiting the user to a small set of objects or surfaces which may be compatible with a specific holster mount. Moreover, common holster mounts can inconveniently mount a gun holster too close to a surface, or at an angle which is awkward for the user to access.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a holster mount which provides increased versatility in terms of mounting capabilities. Further, there is a present need for a holster mount which is easy and convenient for users to install and access. The present invention is a holster mounting device which includes various types of mounts that can be used for varying situations. The present invention includes mounts which allow a gun holster to be mounted to a handlebar, for use on an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) or motorcycle. Further, the present invention includes a mount which may be used to secure a holster at an angle relative to a surface. A third mount type allows the present invention to secure a gun holster directly to an object or surface.